A network provider may seek to establish traffic engineering (TE) tunnels that support unidirectional traffic flows between various routers in an Internet Protocol (IP) network. Primary and backup TE tunnels may be employed to cause routed traffic to travel through the network on a path other than the one that would have been chosen if standard routing methods had been used. Primary TE tunnels enable more efficient use of already available bandwidth in the network for particular applications and other uses.
The network provider may wish to add the TE tunnels to a model of the network prior to their actual implementation. Modifications to the model may be made to analyze the impact of the additions and identify whether further changes should be made prior to actual implementation. However, the network provider may lack some information for closely simulating changes to the model caused by the addition of the TE tunnels. This information would ordinarily become available from the routers during actual implementation of the TE tunnels in the IP network.